


Sunrise over the Desert

by SiberianRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Little Dragon Secret Santa, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianRose/pseuds/SiberianRose
Summary: A desert oasis, a chance encounter, a dazzling desert sunrise all lead Yugi to something he's always been searching for.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Sunrise over the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syren888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/gifts).



Pristine lapis waters sparkled in the blazing desert sun, the lush oasis offering reprieve from the blistering afternoon heat. Nestled like a little jeweled island of green among the vast ocean of sand, the small caravan made their way towards the haven in search of rest. 

Sprawled in the shade of a palm, Yugi Mouto watched the sad fringe of clouds drift through the brilliant cerulean sky.

“Yugi, we are setting up camp here for the night. The dig is hours away and the camels are struggling today.” An old cracked voice touched with kindness spoke gently.

“Alright Grandpa!” Yugi chirped, sitting up to smile at his family member. Laying back down in the cool shade, violet eyes fixed on nothing. Disquiet grew in Yugi’s heart, an empty void filling his young life with a longing he couldn’t put a name to. Coming to Egypt on a dig with his grandfather he hoped to find the missing piece, but all he had found so far was endless miles of sand, sweltering heat, and no answers to his questions.

*******

Creeping fingers of twilight speckled the darkening sky with the first shimmer of stars. The others of the camp were all older and had eaten and gone to bed but Yugi remained awake staring at the endless velvet blanket of night. A splash in the water made him turn to the oasis pool, his heart leaping as a creature plucked from myth stepped from the waters, crimson eyes staring into his very soul.

The small oasis always provided Atem a refuge from the toils of the world and his title. Spotting a small camp he ignored it figuring they were the archaeologists from the dig. What caught his attention was the sprightly figure that sat with eyes cast up in wonderment towards the sky. Curiosity got the better of him, so he dove into the water, swimming the breath of the spring before surfacing. Rivulets of water slid down his torso in sensual promise. Wide violet eyes stared at him with the same revered awe the stars had been given only moments before. There was something in those eyes that kept him captive. When Yugi graced him with an open warmth filled smile, his entire world stopped spinning for several moments.

“Hello. I’m Yugi. I’m here helping my grandpa on the dig of the tomb they found a few months ago. Are your from the dig sight? Are you hungry? There is still food left if you want some.” Yugi offered in a scant breathy whisper, his heart galloping like a herd of wild horses.

“Yugi.” The name fell from Atem’s lips like a reverent prayer. There was something magical and tantalizing about the feel of that name on his lips. Giddy with excitement, he gazed into stunning violet eyes. “I am Prince Atem. My friends call me Yami. The water is warm, care for a swim?”

The sultry tone and offered hand had heat rising on Yugi’s cheeks as he placed his trembling fingers in the strong, sure grip. “I’m not a good swimmer.” He whispered, caught in awe of the electric current that traveled through him at the touch.

“I won’t let you sink.” Atem chuckled, taking cautious steps back leading the smaller boy along with him.

“Why should I trust you?” Yugi asks, unsure why he willingly followed the other, aside from the fact that the gaping, gnawing emptiness growing inside of him seemed to be filled to bursting by the handsome, mysterious man before him.

A slow, sultry smile stretched across Atem’s face as he tugged the other boy, causing Yugi to stumble into his waiting arms. “I won’t let you sink because I want you to fall.”

“Fall? Why would you want me to fall?” Tone innocent Yugi gazed up into those haunting crimson eyes that blazed with lust.

Lowering his voice to a husky whisper, Atem stroked a rough thumb over the smooth silky skin of the youthful face. “I want you to fall into my arms so I can hold you. I want you to fall in love with me. Fall, fall hard and fast. I will be there to catch you.”

“Why?”

“Because, I feel as though I’ve been waiting my entire life to find you.”

Gasping in a soft, surprised breath as a smile lit Yugi’s face. “I feel it too.” He whispered, a shudder running through him as sure hands slid down the length of his torso wrapping about his waist pulling him close.

“Come swim with me.” A low seductive purr rumbled in Atem’s chest as he ran his hands over the lithe figure shucking off the other man’s shirt.

A small startled yelp escaped Yugi, his hands crossing in panic over his chest.

Atem allowed his eyes to travel over the skin bathed in pale moonlight. “Stunning.” He breathed.

Thready nervous giggles escaped Yugi as he cast a glance to the tents not far off. Once more, Atem offered a hand to him and he accepted without doubt, lingering in his heart. The hand slid up his wrist along the length of his arm, pulling him close once more. Molten lips descended on his, making the shudder grow. Together they slipped into the cool, welcoming waters of the oasis.

*******

They played and flirted until exhaustion drove them to retire. Laying wrapped in the warm, brawny arms of the mystery prince, Yugi watched the first rays of sun blush across the horizon. Slipping from the warmth of the welcome arms, he watched the light glow bathing the pale sands in violet and crimson. The two colors went well together.

“Sunrise over the desert, beautiful, isn’t it?” A deeper voice asked as muscular arms wrapped about him. Leaning against the solid chest, he smiled, giving a nod. Turning to the other man, he made a bold move, pressing his lips to Atem’s.

Sinking into the glorious kiss, Atem pulled away from the bold but shy kiss, looking at the man in his arms. “You are like the sunrise over the desert. A dazzling breath of fresh air to break the spell of night. If I am the night, will you become my sunrise to greet the morning?”

“Yes. I’ve always enjoyed the deep peace of night kissed by the dazzling stars. If I am to be your sunrise, will you be my blessed star dazzled night?”

“Always.” Yami answered, pressing another kiss to Yugi’s lips, soft and sweet. “With that, I marry us.” With a smirk, he scooped the smaller man up.

“What?” Yugi screamed, his eyes growing wide as he spotted a massive caravan cresting the peak of one of the distant dunes. “Wait, what is going on?”

“I told you. I am a prince. My entourage comes to collect us. We are married. It is my decree. I will never let you go. Your grandfather’s dig will be funded for as long as it takes. Your happiness is my only desire. We must away my love." 

“What!?!” Sweet lips captured Yugi’s shrill yelp in a torrid kiss, as Atem whisked him away into the desert sunrise.


End file.
